


Of birthdays and strawberry shortcakes

by akeena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeena/pseuds/akeena
Summary: Kei learns the pain of forgetting his girlfriend's birthday.





	Of birthdays and strawberry shortcakes

Tsukishima Kei was never the type of person to forget important dates. He always kept notes of them and checked his calendar every weekend to see if anything important was coming up.

So how did he find himself in this position?

Let’s review.

Tomorrow, the 1st of March, is his girlfriends birthday. And somehow, he only realised that today, because he was smart enough to put a notification in his phone.

No, he was not panicking inside. Not at all.

Screw that, he was close to screaming. 

Of course, he should’ve known it even without the reminder, but the combined stress of school and volleyball made him lose track of time, resulting in this mess.

And even worse, it was almost 10pm, meaning all the stores were closed. In other words, he couldn’t buy anything now. That left him only one option.

To bake a cake.

Of course, he’d have to swallow his pride if he was going to give it to her in public, but he’d rather do that than have (y/n) mad at him. That never turned out well.

Thankfully, if there was something Tsukishima knew how to do, it was baking a cake. His love of Strawberry Shortcake made him an expert for that. 

And so, an hour and a half later, the cake was sitting on the counter, decorated wonderfully, with, of course, strawberries on top. 

Now that he thought about it, Kei realised he’d never taken (y/n) to his favourite cafe to try the strawberry shortcake. Huh. He should do it these days.

The next day, he got to the classroom (and got many weird looks regarding the package he was carrying) only to see that (y/n) wasn’t there yet. How typical.

So he just set the small box on her desk and walked to his seat, putting his headphones over his head.

After a while, he the door to the classroom open and the other people who were in the room shout

“Happy birthday!”

(y/n) smiled at everyone and thanked them, walking to her desk. 

When she saw the box on her desk, she immediately knew who it was from. Only Kei would pack a gift in something so plain.

Not containing her curiosity, she opened the box before bursting out in laughter.

That wasn’t a good reaction and Tsukishima was starting to worry.

Did the icing melt? Did he somehow manage to bang it up while carrying it? Shit, did he even take the right box?

Obviously noticing his distress, (y/n) came over, still holding the box.

“Is this by any chance from you?”

“Of course it’s from me, who else would bake you a cake.”

(y/n) sighed slightly, trying to hide her smile.

“Kei, I’m allergic to strawberries.”

And with those words, Tsukishima felt his whole world come crashing down.

“What”

“I really appreciate the thought, but I’m afraid I can’t eat this.”

Kei officially considered himself a dead man. How the hell did he not know of her allergy before? It was something quite important!

“Well, it seems you’ll be the one to eat it then. Why don’t I just feed you?”

And with that, Kei really did die on the inside. It was probably from happiness, though


End file.
